


His Love

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [23]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reads. Lee sleeps.<br/>prompt: lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Love

Harry sat content. He'd flicked on the light setting on the stand next to the sofa as the sun set. His book rested on the arm of the sofa as he read, turning the pages one handed. With his free hand he absently carded his fingers through Lee's hair from where his head rested on his lap and caressed the strong shoulder and arm. His lover had fallen asleep earlier and Harry, loathe to disturb him knowing he needed his sleep, picked up his often neglected book with hopes of finishing it this time. After a while, however, he had a hard time focusing on the book and kept stealing glances to where Lee lay peacefully sleeping. 

Sometimes he was dumbfounded as to why the beautiful man put up with him. Loved him even. Several near arguments on the subject stopped him from questioning the 'why' of it and as hard as it was for him, just accept Lee's love.


End file.
